The prior art is documented with examples of clothing containing or supporting devices. A first example of this is set forth in FR 2 519 611 which teaches a package which is applicable both for transporting and storage of articles.
US 2006/0096821, to McKaba, teaches a portable container such as, for example, a suitcase, having a compartment and an extendable organizer disposed within the compartment. The extendable organizer is preferably made of a lightweight material such as nylon. The organizer, when extended, presents a plurality of horizontal, flat, collapsible shelves providing storage compartments, the shelves being vertically separated by a desired distance. The organizer, can be of any particular configuration, including length, width and height, consistent with the dimensions of the compartment within the container. In a preferred embodiment the organizer extends to approximately 30 inches in height and collapses, preferably in an accordion-like fashion, to pack down to a height of less than about one inch when empty.